


Truly A Whore

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Some women are just whores deep down.
Kudos: 10





	Truly A Whore

Trinity Glassfield was a lot of things in life. A woman who had the alchemic talent to change the world into whatever she wanted if she chose to. A woman who was considered a hero among those that knew her. A woman who was able to tame one of the most violent and angry women in history, Nine the Phantom. And a woman that many would call naive and forgetful most of the time. But there was something else Trinity could be considered by a few certain and special people in her life. A purebred whore.

To Trinity’s closest friends, she was seen as a woman that was capable of so many things. But she was also seen as a woman who was willing to give it all away simply for a cock that landed in front of her face, gasping and moaning simply at the stench of a cock that was in front of her. And if one landed on her face, only inches from her nose? It was all over. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she looked up at the throbbing member that was currently resting against her cheek. She didn’t even know the man that it belonged to, making her way through the town and being stopped by someone who was clearly drunk out of his mind.

Trinity had offered to help him recover with her alchemy, offering to whip him up some water that would help clear his mind. But he had instead just laughed, made a comment about “whipping it out” and suddenly dropping his pants as he pushed her to the ground. The moment that Trinity’s knees hit the dirt, the cock hit her face, and everything in the world around her immediately faded away from her mind. She was left with herself, the cock that rested against her skin, and the warm feeling of it throbbing against her face.

A low and pleasant growl rumbled in her throat as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, leaving her with only her senses to know where that wonderful dick was. The scent that wafted into her nose with each breath, the heat that radiated off of it and onto her lips as she adjusted herself to place a gentle and affectionate kiss against it, and even the tingle in her cheek that came from having something so hard and hot against it. Trinity couldn’t help herself anymore. She knew that she should be better than this, but as she placed kiss after kiss along the underside of this drunkard’s cock, she mentally gained a scale for just how large it was.

Each kiss that she placed was only an inch apart. Yet, as she made her way up, Trinity was able to place twelve affectionate and needy kisses against it before she reached the tip and placed another against it. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she realized the size of it, and she couldn’t stop herself from lowering herself until she felt this man’s balls resting against her chin. “I can’t believe something so big could belong to someone so belligerent and worthless… But… I suppose gold can be made out of coal.”   
  
Her heart skipped a beat once again as she made her way to the tip, placing a gentle kiss against it before parting her lips. A small strand of saliva connected her top lip and her bottom lip as she took the hardened shaft into her mouth, relishing in the way it felt to have each and every inch slowly push into her mouth at her own pace. A gentle smile came to Trinity’s lips as she felt him reach her throat, causing her to pause and gag for a moment. Her throat sputtered around his shaft, her tongue pressing against the underside of his member as well. Though, it only lasted for a moment before she pushed herself further down, forcing more and more of it into her.

It wasn’t exactly comfortable to take something so large inside of her, but that wasn’t going to stop her when something so large and wonderful was right in front of her. Especially when that large and incredible cock throbbed in her throat, leaving her able to feel each vein that felt like they were going to pop right out of the skin. Her eyes fluttered half-open so that she could look up at the man, stopping when she was about nine inches down the length of his shaft. Except, Trinity didn’t say a word as she suddenly pushed herself forward, taking the last three inches into her throat and causing herself to gag and almost wretch at the feeling of something invading her throat like this.

However, Trinity didn’t dare pull herself back. She didn’t dare back down from this wonderful challenge that was right in front of her. There was no reason to shy away from such a large cock, especially when she brought her hand to her throat and felt just how much it made her throat bulge out with it inside of her. When she realized just how deep inside of her it was, the entire world came back into her mind, reminding her of just how many people were able to see her when she was like this.

Knees in the dirt, one hand on her breast and the other on this stranger’s hip, cock buried deep in her throat, strands of saliva starting to dribble off of her chin and onto her breasts, and her neck bulging out. Trinity knew the kind of look she had while she was like this, but she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride when her eyes darted from side to side and she was only able to see more and more people looking at her. Watching her. Judging her. Labeling her a whore.

Her inner walls clenched at the thought when she realized that these people saw her as nothing more than a whore. Because she knew that they were right. She was so many things, but being a whore for dicks that were in front of her was something that made her feel like she belonged. Her breath hitched in her neck as she started to bob her head up and down the length of this stranger’s shaft, finally doing more than just enjoying the feeling of him being inside of her. In the back of her mind, Trinity knew that she didn’t care about this man or the pleasure he got from her tight throat being wrapped around his shaft. But she couldn’t help but feel happy to feel his hands come to the back of her head, latching onto her scalp.

Though, once she made her way to the tip once again, Trinity instead pulled herself off of the wonderful shaft. A single strand of her saliva connected her lower lip to the tip of the shaft in front of her as hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips, trying to catch her breath and fill her lungs once again. But now that she was off of the shaft in front of her, Trinity couldn’t pull her eyes away from it. Such a beautiful specimen in front of her and all she wanted was to worship it and keep it as hard as she could for as long as she could.

Instead of taking it into her mouth once again, Trinity instead lowered her head. She peppered kiss after kiss after kiss against the underside of the wonderful, throbbing cock, making her way down to the base of it. And once she managed to make her way down, nothing could possibly stop Trinity from doing what she did best. A bright and lustful smile came to her lips as she placed a needy and loving kiss against the man’s surprisingly heavy sack, wrapping her hand around his shaft in the process. Immediately, she started to stroke his cock, taking long and slow strokes just to keep him hard while she worshipped his balls.

Alternating from heavy and lustful kisses to gentle and worshipping ones, it didn’t take more than a moment for Trinity to feel like she had worked herself into a solid rhythm. Before finally opening her mouth and taking one of his heavy orbs into her mouth. She only took one of them past her lips, her tongue darting around and licking every inch of it that she could. All while she continued to stroke the cock that now hovered over her face, throbbing against her cheek and reaching through her blonde hair.

In the back of her mind, Trinity couldn’t help but feel in heaven as she spit this man’s ball back out of her mouth, watching as it dangled for a moment. But once that moment was over, she quickly took the other one into her mouth, now picking up the pace of her strokes. She didn’t move fast enough to bring him too much pleasure while she worshipped his sack, but it was enough for her to feel satisfied with keeping him hard while she tended to his heavy balls underneath. And she felt right at home as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, pressing her tongue against his heavy ball and slowly pushing it out of her mouth. “Everything about your cock tastes as wonderful as I thought it would… It’s too bad I can’t just take you with me so I would always have the perfect specimen to worship when I wanted to.~”   
  
Trinity teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she let go of the man’s shaft, slowly and carefully licking her way back toward his tip. However, she allowed herself to drool more than usual, instinct starting to take over and cause her to desire slathering his shaft in her saliva, marking him as her own. Her heart skipped a beat when she made her way to the tip once again. She was reminded of how many people were looking at her and able to see her worshipping this stranger’s dick. But in the back of her mind, Trinity couldn’t bring herself to care as she felt this impressive dick twitch and throb against the tip of her tongue. “Feel free to keep watching if you want to. I’m not going to be done until I’m satisfied.~”

After a moment, Trinity closed her eyes once again, a smile creeping upon her lips. And she quickly took this man’s shaft back into her mouth once again, this time taking it to the base in one quick motion. There was no waiting until she made it down, no taking her time, and no moving at her own pace. At this point, Trinity wanted this man to cum. She wanted to feel him erupt in her throat. She wanted him to hurt her throat with taking it so deep and so fast. And she wasn’t going to stop until she got what she wanted.

Almost immediately when she reached the base, Trinity pulled her way back up his shaft. Though, she stopped when she was halfway there. Instead of leaving all of it out of her mouth again, she instead pushed her way back down to the base, bobbing her head over half of the cock that was buried inside of her. And her pussy ached with a lustful need and a twisted sense of jealousy over her mouth each and every time she pushed her way down. Her tongue danced around the shaft as she moved her way along it, going from coiling around the throbbing member to keeping herself firmly pressed against the underside, even to not using her tongue at all and instead sucking on his member.

Each and every time Trinity moved, it brought a smile to her lips to feel the man’s hands growing tighter on her head. It was clear that he was getting closer and closer to the edge, making his way to his climax. All because of the way she sucking him off, bringing one of her hands to his balls and the other to her large chest. She didn’t hesitate to grip both her breast and his balls, massaging both of them as she picked up the pace of her bobbing, earning a blissful moan from the man’s lips.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when she moved her way back down, now staying at the base of his shaft while looking him in the eyes. Trinity lowered her body slowly and steadily, adjusting herself until the dick that was buried inside of her was buried in her throat in a straight, horizontal line. And the moment she was satisfied with this, Trinity didn’t hesitate to start playing with her large breast, relishing in the way his cock throbbed and pulsed against the lining of her throat.

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she pulled herself back to the tip of this man’s shaft. And when only the tip of his member remained in her mouth, pressed firmly against her tongue, a bit of precum leaking out of him, Trinity felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. She opened her eyes ever so slightly, looking at the member that she had just covered in her saliva and given a loving spitshine. It looked beautiful from her angle, able to see every vien that almost menecingly prose to the cock’s surface. Her heart fluttered for a moment before she closed her eyes once again and dove her way back down.

A low, excited, and blissful moan rumbled in her throat when she reached the base once again, feeling him throb and finally erupt in her mouth. Trinity’s eyes widened immediately when she felt the first rope of his cum splash against the back of her throat, pouring into her stomach and leaving her unable to get a taste of cum to match the taste of his cock. At least, unable to give her the taste she wanted until she pulled her head back, moving slowly as more and more of his seed was pumped directly into her mouth.

Each and every drop of his seed that landed on her tongue, Trinity was quick to swallow down, a little too eager to please him and earn more of his seed. Of course, she didn’t stop until she had made her way to the tip, able to suck out another strandd of his seed right then and there. And nothing could stifle the moan of pure ecstasy that poured from her lips as a result of feeling him let loose another few ropes of cum. Especially not once she pulled her head back and popped her lips off from around his cock.

As the last few ropes of his cum landed on her face, Trinity couldn’t help but giggle. Especially when she noticed that he was just as hard now as when he first pulled out his cock, slapping it down on her face. Instinct took over for a moment, prompting her to lean her head forward and rest it against the spit-shined and cum-covered cock that rested above her face. The slimey feeling of it against her face lit her up inside, making her want to have it buried in her cunt right then and there. But Trinity knew better than to spoil the fun just like that. Her heart raced in her chest as she carefully pulled herself away, hesitant for only a moment before looking the man in the eyes.   
  
“I’ll make you a deal… I don’t know who you are and I don’t care… I just want your cock buried in my throat for the rest of the night. Even when I’m sleeping. Come back to my place and I’ll make you wish that you could never leave.~” Trinity teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached a hand out, carefully wrapping it around the shaft that she just got finished worshipping. In the back of her mind, she was tempted to lean back in and get started again, putting on another show for those around them.

However, she knew that wasn’t the best choice to make, getting carried away and allowing herself to go fully slutty in front of all these people a second time. So, instead of letting the man give her an answer, Trinity leaned herself forward and down, positioning herself in front of his balls while her hand started to carefully stroke his shaft once again. But she didn’t lick his balls right then and there, instead peppering a few kisses against them before pressing her tongue firmly against the underside of his shaft.

From there, Trinity was quick to lick her way up to the tip, using her hand to gather up what she could of the cum and saliva mixture into her palm. And once she had reached the tip, she was quick to open her mouth and pour the mixture into her throat, allowing it to trail down her throat and pour directly into her stomach. She didn’t shy away from it either, moaning as it poured down her throat for a moment. But once she had cleaned his shaft, making sure not a single drop of her saliva or his cum lingered, Trinity was quick to place a few gentle kisses against his tip.   
  
“You know what… You don’t get a say..~” Trinity slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she wrapped her hand around the man’s shaft once again, placing a kiss against the tip before rising to her feet. When she looked down, she could see her knees covered in dirt and her skirty stained. But she couldn’t bring herself to care, more than happy with the cock she was holding onto to worry about anything around her. Especially when it continued to throb in her hand like he was far from done as well. “Remember, I want you buried in my throat when I’m asleep.~”


End file.
